The present invention relates to a facetting area setting device for setting a facetting area of an eyeglass lens and an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having the same.
There has been suggested an apparatus for facetting an edge corner of an eyeglass lens, which has been finished, to be attached to a rimless frame such as a two-points frame and a Nylor frame (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,460 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-126983). In such an apparatus, there are a need for an increase in efficiency of a series of processing works and particularly a need for an increase in efficiency of a processing condition setting work.